videogamehelperfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EpicWikipedian
Why did you deleat my page. and i have the right to get angry because this is my wiki!Gamermead 18:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i am so sorry! i thought you deleated it. Please forgive me.Gamermead 18:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) OK, but i just want to let you know that i made a mistake, i thought you got rid of the page.Gamermead 18:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Look i am SO sorry! i was stupid, i'll do any thing for you to accept my appologie.Gamermead 18:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, so to make it up to you, i would be more than glad to make you a buerecrat on this wiki. do you want to be one?Gamermead 17:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) So, can you see the favicon on the cornor? because i can't.Gamermead 17:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool!Gamermead 17:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) So, why can't i see it? oh and also, i made you Buerecrat.Gamermead 17:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm using Google Chrome.Gamermead 17:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I think were ready, and i'll be making as many edits as i can on your wiki.Gamermead 17:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I checked eBay for N64s but there all expensive, is there a website that sells cheap ones?Gamermead 12:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, has anyone ever been on this wiki or joined it. if anyone comes could you let me know.Gamermead 12:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great, but will we have the part with invader zim when the music sounds like an evil kind of thing or just the beginning?Gamermead 13:04, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute, that's the intro for nickalodien party blast. i love that game!Gamermead 13:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What? no! what i ment to say was there was an evil-sounding part in the music, are we going to keep that part or just the begining part?Gamermead 13:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) CoolGamermead 13:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Why did it make you laugh?Gamermead 13:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok then, so is there a website that sells cheap N64s?Gamermead 13:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, when will we start the live bandipedia highlitesGamermead 15:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) What's mediafire?Gamermead 16:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but do you think i am good enough to be on youtube?Gamermead 16:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, also out of curiocity, do you have a Nintendo 64?Gamermead 16:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, i think it would be safer because i think people will make fun of me but it wont look good on audioGamermead 16:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) OkGamermead 16:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i was wondering if we could both put my V.G.H videos and the bandepedia highlites live together.Gamermead 17:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, wait i think it would be best seperat now that i thought of it. because i was having an FAQ part and some other stuff like a game of the month thing. also, Gamermead 17:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, could we do the videos on april because i'm going some were now and i'll be back on april.Gamermead 19:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, i'll still be on the wikis, i just won't be able too do the video untill april.Gamermead 19:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) It suddenly came up.Gamermead 19:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... ok then you can get some one else.Gamermead 19:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i was wonder if there could be a thing for bandipedia highlites were you can make your own crash bandicoot game and later you could see all of the games and put the best one on the main page. like a competition. what do you think?Gamermead 13:10, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I ment to say wonderingGamermead 13:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) No, like a page that has space so you can type your own story of a game. EG: Story: crash and cortex team up again to stop Evil crash who took over the evel twins tronghold of evil Game type: Platformer Name: Crash And Cortex Reunite! Antagonist: Evil crash Protagonists: Crash and cortex Worlds: N. sanity island, Wumpa island, Gasmoxia, Twinsanity islandGamermead 13:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how do i make articals stubs or in need of clean up?Gamermead 10:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So, is a stub like an artical with not much words in it?Gamermead 11:16, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok How do you edit the stub thing: like make a picture for it That didn't help The picture's there but it's not in the part that says it's a stub like the other wiki. Hey, i'm using internet explorer and i can see the favicon, i think there's something wrong with google chrome. Hey, could you help me shut down my wikis other than the V.G.H? because i don't think there really sucsessful. Ok, but maybe i wont deleat my rampedia because when i get back to australia, my best friend might join it because he loves rampage. No, he does'nt but when i get back i'll tell him about wikia. Keep deleating bandifanon but to make you admin on my wiki, con you send a link on my talk page on the wiki like you always do? Epic, every time you make an edit on the wiki or send a message please remember to put up the image of diddy raping and write a caption to show what you did on the page and write your user name as well. So, how do i request I changed my avatar picture to diddy. do you like it? I like both but Donkey kong games are starting to grow on me, also, do you like my other picture or my new one better? Just out of curiosity, why don't you have a profile picture? Who the hell put a picture of a clown for a badge?!! Huh? what are you talking about? Is this a joke? Well i was NOT funney. that badge freaked me out! Please get rid of that picture!! I don't like clowns Get rid of the pictures you put on!!! i don't want to block you. i'm a little scared of clowns So, why don't you have an avatar picture for your profile? Oh, also how do you move pictures around because it dos'nt let me. Um... what happend to my talk page? don't expect me to read your reply today because i'm going to bed. I don't have facebook. i'm going to the forum now. Hmm... i like what you did with your wiki. could you help me? because the club vg is'nt that good, i need it to be better like a cool decoration and also, i need the part that you click that says ADD TOPIC on the talk page. How do you add it? Hmm.... well could we at least get people on the wiki? it's deserted! Ok. So, what do we have to do to spotlite it? Sorry, i don't mean to type fast. It's just i just found out how to type normally. hey, could you help with Club VG? i need to make it like a chat page like the one we went on on BH? Ok